Jealousy Isn't a Five Letter Word, But Kiryu Is
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: Jack and Yusei are together, and a certain silver-haired duelist doesn't agree with this. A condolence fic for my bff, Misstress Melody. Please no bashing or flames as it's a gift fic, though reviews are accepted! Contains yaoi, language, and possible OOCness. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**My bff lost one of her best friends, and so I wrote this for her in order to cheer her up. Before her best friends passing, my bff (her account name on here is MarshmellowMelody) was talking about Kingcrabshipping, and it came to mind right now.  
**

**Parings: Kingcrabshipping (Jack/Yusei), Kiryu/Yusei. I don't know the pairing name for the last one, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I, Anna, will never own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

**I hope you enjoy it Melody, and all who are reading it.  
**

* * *

Kiryu couldn't help but look on in jealousy as Jack and Yusei shared a kiss. The very thought of someone else kissing Yusei sent shivers of jealousy down Kiryu's spine.

Jack had always seemed like a player, sure, but Yusei of all people? If there was even a chance of competition, Kiryu would've awarded that trophy to Crow. The two seemed much closer, after all.

But _Jack?_

He was such an ass!

Yusei acted like the blonde annoyed him, but was it all an act? Did Yusei actually care for the other duelist?

If they were willingly sharing kisses, Kiryu could only assume that yes, Yusei did care for Jack. He cared for all of his friends, after all. But never had he shown a love interest in any of them.

Crow and Yusei were only friends, while Aki obviously wanted something more, though Yusei had never agreed to this and probably never would.

And Jack...

The title the world had dubbed Jack &amp; Yusei with had been rivals, not lovers.

Speaking of that, Kiryu could always blackmail Jack into breaking up with the younger duelist. After all, the blonde acted like the whole relationship was secretive and they wouldn't kiss around anyone else.

Aki, Bruno, Carly, Crow, no matter who you looked at, none knew of Jack Atlas's and Yusei Fudo's relationship.

Thankfully, asides from making out, Jack and Yusei didn't go farther and the former let Yusei continue working on his precious D-Wheel. Kiryu glared at Jack's back as he watched the blonde stride away before running over to Yusei himself.

"Kiryu." Yusei acknowledged, looking both surprised and pleased to see his old friend.

The silver-haired blader nodded and smiled. The look of pleasure on Yusei's face irked him for some odd reason. Probably because he didn't know if it was from the D-Wheel or from Jack's kiss from earlier.

"What're you doing here?" The two-toned haired youth asked, stretching his tired limbs.

Kiryu smiled nonchalantly. "Just visiting."

Yusei raised an eyebrow, but said nothing before continuing his work on his D-Wheel. Kiryu pouted. Yusei was giving his freaking D-Wheel more attention than him!

That wasn't really a surprise, considering they all thought Yusei was 'motorsexual' or something. He seriously was in love with his bike. Well, that and that pesky blonde.

Speaking of him, Kiryu noted that the male was starring in his direction. At first, Jack's eyes were on Yusei, before traveling up and looking Kiryu in the eyes.

Jack smirked.

Kiryu snarled.

Oh, it was _so _on.

* * *

**This is like a very long description in a way, if you're wondering why it's so short. It's kind of like an intro. Anyways, I hope this cheered you up Melody! Don't worry, I'll update soon!  
**

**R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter is short because it's a filler chappie. I already have written Ch 3, but I felt like a needed a bit more, so I wrote this to take Ch 3's place. XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 5D's Aki wouldn't be in it. She sucks and dresses far too whoreish. Sorry to those who like her.**

**Thank you, MarshmellowMelody (xD of course you reviewed!) and Guest, for reviewing!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Jacck laughed silently at Kiryu's put off expression. So, the silver-haired duelist was in love with Yusei, was he? That wasn't a surprise; Crow probably was as well. Yusei was quite good looking, behind Jack, of course.

"Kiryu." The blonde greeted, his voice containing no hints of the emotions he was feeling right now.

The silver-haired teen looked up, obviously holding back the vulgar words that wanted to spew from his mouth. "Jack."

Yusei pretended like he wasn't paying attention to the two's greetings, but he really wanted to know why they acted like there was unresolved tension between the two.

"How are you?" Jack continued, and had Yusei looked up at that exact moment, he would've seen a devilish smirk slowly form on his rival's face.

Kiryu glared, a bubbling in his chest rising and rising as his anger began to multiply. Damn it, this guy pissed him off!

"Not bad." The silver haired motorcyclist settled for the simple response, trying to keep his contact with Jack to a minimum, or else he might start causing just as much havoc as he had before.

Though it would all be inflicted on Jack.

The _ass!_

"Hey Yusei," Kiryu sat down cross-legged so he could look his old friend in the eyes, "want to help me fix my D-Wheel?" Despite this ploy to 'get Yusei outside with him' being obvious as hell, Yusei remained oblivious.

"No thanks," The young duelist smiled. "I'm going somewhere with Jack."

Yusei turned his head quickly as to hide a blush, but Kiryu caught it and frowned.

Evil, devilish laughter rung in his head, and Jack was the one doing it, head bent back and arms crossed. Even mentally, he was an ass! Damn that guy!

Kiryu looked up, deciding he had no choice but to see how much his enemy wanted to rub in his (temporary) defeat.

_The man was fucking_ _grinning his shiny little mouth off!_

Luckily, Yusei kept his head down, because if he hadn't, he would've seen Kiryu go nuts.

* * *

"Atlas!" Jack smirked at Kiryu's angry voice and turned around to see a very pissed off duelist.

"I am _so _going to kick you in the balls!" Kiryu announced angrily, contemplating whether or not he should do that now. On a scale of one to ten, he'd kick Jack with a 30.

"At least I have 'em." Was the Australian's smug response.

THE ASS!

"Grrr! What gives you the right to have Yusei anyway?!" The silver-haired teen snapped, though he said the name 'Yusei' with some type of a fetish, which sent tingles of anger through Jack, but he didn't let it show.

"I love him, he loves me." Jack explained, acting like he was talking to some 4 year old about marriage.

"Fuck you!" Kiryu screeched, beginning to lose his mind.

Jack laughed, "Yusei will." And with that, he walked off, leaving behind a confused Kiryu.

Yusei will...?

Wait...

THE ASS!


	3. Chapter 3

Yusei hummed quietly (he only did this when no one else was around) as he tightened the various bolts and screws on his D-Wheel. He was completely oblivious to the ranting Kiryu in the back ground, as well as the smirking Jack and the laughing Crow.

All he was aware of him and his girlfriend...

_His bike, _Aki, _his bike._

It's not like he could date the freaking thing. That's why he was with Jack. Oops, that came out wrong. What Yusei meant was he did love Jack, but if he had to part with him or the D-Wheel...

Sayonara Jack!

"Yusei~" Kiryu sing-songed, having finally gotten rid of Jack (thanks to a devious Crow, who was currently distracting the blonde). This was his chance in proving he was the man for Yusei!

Yawning, the youth stood up and faced his friend. "Hey, Kiryu."

"Since you didn't yesterday," Kiryu began hopefully, "will you go somewhere with me tonight?"

Yusei raised an eyebrow, but much to Kiyu's delight, nodded his head and smiled slightly. "I guess so."

On the outside, Kiyu just smiled. But on the inside, it was him laughing manically with his arms crossed and his head tossed back.

* * *

"It's nice out here." Yusei remarked, enjoying the wind's soft breeze.

Kiyu nodded, "It is."

All of a sudden, Kiyu got a text on his phone (A/N: I don't care if they don't have phones in the anime or game! THEY DO HERE! XD). A smirk crossed his face. He knew who this was.

_**Where. is. Yusei.**_

Kiyu's smirk widened. Jack sounded pissed, which was sadly a rare thing to hear.

**Oh how the tables have turned. **

The silver-haired teen no longer cared if the blonde duelist despised him for the rest of his life. He'd just return the feelings. But only he'd walk out with the prize. Yusei.

_**You son of a bitch! Did you freaking kidnap him?!**_

Kiyu pondered this. If this plan failed, he could always try that...

**:)**

The smirk on Kiyu's face grew once more. A smiley face had never been so smug.

"What are you doing?" Yusei asked suspiciously, having noticed the large smirk on Kiyu's face rapidly morphing into a grin.

The silver haired teen looked up innocently. "Nothing."

Yusei had one of those skeptical 'seriously?' facial expressions at the moment, but Kiyu was to busy rubbing his hands in evil glee at the defeat of Jack Atlas.

Well, possibly temporary defeat.

But it was still defeat!

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie! xD I'll update this tomorrow with a longer one, I promise!**

**R&amp;R, and thank you, you lovely reviewers you!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of its characters. All rights go to the owners and no copyright infringement is intended!**_

Yusei sighed, beginning to become irritated by Kiryu's stalking. What was the white-haired teen's problem?! He understood they were trying to be friends again, but was stalking really needed?

He decided to talk to Crow about it since Jack was busy doing god knows what, and Aki was probably out shopping with some friends. Or was she?

"Akiza?" Yusei asked, walking into the room where Crow and Akiza sat.

The red headed girl smiled, "Yes?"

"Kiryu's seriously stalking me and I need to know why." The two-tone haired youth explained with an exhausted sigh.

Aki laughed, "Yusei, you seriously don't understand?"

The teenager shook his head, completely clueless. Crow snickered while Aki proceeded to giggle. Both were obviously amused by this question, though Yusei couldn't guess why.

"Kiryu likes you!" Akiza said finally, smiling at Yusei's surprised face.

The redheaded young woman then looked at Crow with a sly smile on her face, earning a gulp from the orange haired duelist. "And I think someone else does as well."

Yusei looked at Crow, who quickly whistled and looked away nonchalantly, earning a laugh from Aki a slight gasp from Yusei.

"How are you and your girlfriend anyway, Akiza?" asked Yusei, picking up a piece of metal to play around with.

Akiza beamed proudly. "We're doing really well."

"Good for you two then." Crow said with a wide smile, looking away once again the moment Yusei met with his eyes.

"Yusei, here comes..." Aki trailed off and quickly picked up something so she looked preoccupied.

Kiryu walked into the room completely and saw Yusei, immediately seating himself next to the other young duelist. Yusei stared at the silver haired teen but said nothing.

All of a sudden, Jack burst into the room, mouth open to say something, but then he laid eyes on _him_.

It was Mr. Still His Girl -er, boy, rather.

"Hey Jack!" Yusei greeted with an unusual amount of cheerfulness in his voice.

For some reason, Yusei talking direction to him sent waves of proud feelings through him. "Hey Yusei."

Akiza looked between Kiryu and Jack hurriedly and saw the former smirking, while the latter was glaring so hard it could've burnt a whole in Jack's cranium.

"How about we all go out for lunch?" Aki suggested quickly, nodding her head rapidly to hint 'say yes!'.

"I'm down with that!" Crow said quickly.

"Sounds nice." said Yusei tonelessly, though he sounded kind of pleased.

Jack and Kiryu continue their facial expression contest, and the other three groaned. This would last all freaking day!

* * *

**Heyeyeyeyeyeh! Hello my lovelies! Alright, so, yes, Akiza is a lesbian. I hold nothing against her (...that's a bit of a stretch, I don't care for her) but I needed her to date a female because she seems like a lesbian to me in the anime. You'll find out who's she dating next chapter.  
**

**And if you dislike Akiza being a lesbian, guess what? I don't give a rat's ass.**

**R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I got a couple more reviews so I'm going to reply to them before I start this chapter.  
**

**Guest: Ah, I didn't mind at all! People have pointed out worse and been far harsher about it. In fact, I burst out laughing when you showed me my mistakes! But, I'm only 12 years old, so mistakes are bound to happen way more than usual! I'm glad they at least made you laugh. I think Akiza is a lesbian because of the way she interacts around Sherry.**

**They could easily just be best friends or just somewhat close to each other, but I always thought it could be something more. Now she obviously seems somewhat attracted to Yusei (then again, who isn't?) so it's not really canonical. I hope this explains and please don't bash if you dislike my opinion! Also, the chapters are short because I usually don't have much inspiration for each chapter...  
**

**Sooyoung: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like my story. And thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest: Yes, I got that from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged series! I love how Yusei calls his bike his girlfriend all of the time in it; it's hilarious. Thank you for reviewing! You're so sweet! And yes, Yusei is very oblivious...I wonder how he does it? **

**Guest: Yes, Jack will certainly have his boat rocked a bunch before this fic is over. He kind of deserves it, don't you think? Hehe. Anyway, it's so hard NOT to ship KCshipping! It's just so cuteeee! Don't worry, Yusei will end up with Jack. I love them together, after all!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Yusei winced. Going out to lunch had been a good suggestion on Akiza's part, sure, but why the heck did Jack and Kiryu have to go? There was bound to be some kind of hectic commotion if Jack cuddled him, kissed him, or gave him any kind of physical contact. Was Kiryu jealous? It seemed like it, but Yusei quickly shook his head. Kiryu liked Crow...

Didn't he?

"We're here," Akiza announced.

"No shit." Crow mumbled under his breath, grinning when Akiza glared at him.

As they entered the building, none were surprised when they all began getting swarmed with fans. The guys (and girls who'd heard Akiza was lesbian) charged towards Akiza, while the girls (and even some males) swarmed the other 3.

"Your piercings are so cool, Crow!" One girl said dreamily.

"I love your hair, Yusei!" Said another.

"Jack, you're my hero!" A girl squealed enthusiastically.

"Kiryu, will you go out with meeeeee?" One said, nearly spinning in circles with excitement.

All of a sudden, a familiar female duelist poked her way through the crowds. It was Sherry. Her blonde hair was tied up into a bun and she had lipstick on as if she was on a date. Since Akiza had insisted they go to this place to eat, it wasn't all that surprising. It was an excuse to show how well her and Sherry's relationship was going, knowing Akiza.

"How are you guys?" asked Sherry, though her voice hinted she didn't really care. "And whoa, Yusei. You certainly are up to your head in men, aren't you?" The blonde winked.

"I'd say so," Crow muttered with an emotion that could be recognized as jealousy.

"Someone's jealous," remarked Sherry. "are all of you trying to win Yusei's heart or something? I'd love to see that, actually."

"I'm already dating Jack," Yusei stated with a sigh.

"Doesn't mean you can't change your mind." Sherry replied with a chuckle. "There are plenty of guys I'd know who'd love to hook up with you. Of course, you've got yourself a fine selection right here."

"Sherry!" Akiza chastised her girlfriend. She tsked. "Yusei is already dating Jack! Isn't that right, Kiryu, Crow?"

Kiryu grumbled something under his breath that probably would've pissed off Jack and caused Yusei to sigh, had either of them heard it. Crow looked reluctant to admit this, so he just sighed and looked away.

"You two do like Yusei, then!" Sherry grinned, "I knew it!"

"Sherry..." Akiza said warningly.

"Sorry," The blonde woman smiled slightly. "when it comes to homos I sort of...fan girl, I guess you could say. I can't help it; they're just so cute together. And it would help that I'm homosexual myself."

"Are we gonna eat?" Crow moaned hungrily (1).

"For once, I agree with him." Kiryu added, glaring at his growling stomach.

"Fine." Sherry pointed towards a large table in the back, "We can sit there."

Yusei looked at Sherry skeptically. Jack and Kiryu sitting at the same table? That wasn't a very good idea, considering how they'd been interacting the past couple days. They might start some sort of drunk aggressive bro fight or something.

They probably will, come to think of it.

* * *

**Drunk aggressive bros. *nods her head* Sorry if Sherry was sort of OOC, it's hard for me to write her in character. Also, sorry for lack of updating. I had a tornado last week, along with a severe thunderstorm last night, and my cousin just died... ;c his funeral is this week, I believe, so if I don't update then you'll know why. :(  
**

**R&amp;R, and thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it; they're so nice and encouraging! Please no flaming! I'm young and I don't write as well as a teenager, I'm sure.**


End file.
